Non-Magical Weapon and Armor Upgrades
Upgrades for Initiate Members: ' Alchemical Silver (provides -1 penalty to attack rolls but gets around certain types of DR) - 2 gold per arrow, crossbow bolt or sling bullet, 20 gold per light weapon, 90 gold per one handed weapon or one side of a double weapon, 180 gold for a 2 handed weapon Basket Hilt Weapon - +50 gold to make elaborate hilt, gives user +4 vs disarm attempts Adamantium arrows, crossbow bolts and sling bullets - 60 gold per, ignores 20 points of hardness and won't break. Acid Washed weapon/armor - 100 gold (+4 on saves vs acid, rust, disintegration) Bloodgroove Sword - 100 gold (weapon is 20 percent lighter and gets +2 hardness) Enhanced Bracing Polearm - 100 gold (spear/polearm deals +2 damage when braced against a charge) Long Range Bow - 100 gold (bow shoots 20 feet further) Perfect Balance Weapon - 100 gold (weapon gives additional +1 bonus when total defensive) Wand Chamber - 100 gold (weapon can store a wand in the hilt, making wand able to be used without drawing as an action) Masterwork Armor - 150 gold Masterwork + Darkwood Armor - 160 gold Folded Metal Weapon - 200 gold (Weapon gets +2 hardness, stacks with bloodgroove) Resilient Weapon/Armor/Shield - 200 gold (weapon/armor/shield has +5 HP) Hollow Hilt - 200 gold (button can be pressed to open hidden compartment to hide potion or vial in hilt DC:30 search to find) Masterwork Weapon - 300 gold '''Upgrades for Copper Pin Members: ' Masterwork + Darkwood Weapon - 310 gold Ornate Light Armor - 400 gold (distinctive armor gives user's choice of +2 on diplomacy or intimidate checks Agility Weapon - +1 on Reflex saves +500 gp Stamina Armor +1 on Fortitude saves +500 gp Ornate Weapon - 500 gold ((distinctive weapon gives user's choice of +2 on diplomacy or intimidate checks) Ornate Medium/Heavy Armor - 600 gold ((distinctive armor gives user's choice of +2 on diplomacy or intimidate checks) Serrated Weapon - 600 gold (Upon dealing a crit the victim takes 1 damage per round for 1d4 rounds) Deceptive Weapon - 800 gold (wielder gets +4 on sleight of hand checks to conceal) Mithril Light Armor/Shield - 1,000 gold Oil Chamber - 1,000 gold (weapon has a chamber to store a magical oil which sprays along the blade when button pushed) Razor Sharp Weapon - 1,000 gold (+1 to weapon damage, can only be applied on slashing weapon, stacks with +1 and hellsteel) Silversheer Weapon - 1,500 gold (weapon bypasses silver damage reduction and deals +2 damage to creatures vulnerable to it, doesn't weaken weapon) Blueshine - Immune to acid damage and rust, +2 on Hide, metal armor only +1,500 gp Easy travel -Carry medium load as light load, walk 10 hours a day with no Con check - 1,500 gp Cold Iron Weapon - 2,000 gold Hideaway Collapses to two size categories smaller, easy to conceal +2,000 gp Hellsteel Weapon - 2,000 gold (+1 on weapon damage, forged in hellfire, stacks with +1 & razor sharp) Adamantium Shield - 2,000 gold Adamantium Weapon -3,000 gold '''Upgrades for Silver Pin Members (The Strongest Omnur Can Make): Mithril Medium Armor - 4,000 gp Adamantium Light Armor -5,000 gp -provides DR 1/- Mithril Heavy Armor - 9,000 gold Adamantium Medium Armor - Provides DR 2/- 10,000 gp